And Drew Makes Three
by chelseabsb93
Summary: When Matthew and Destiny take a trip to Asa's cabin, things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew and Destiny were sitting at the Buenos Dias, having their usual Saturday afternoon date night. Ever since Matthew woke up, they both realized they couldn't waste any more time. They loved each other and nothing was going to get in their way.

They ordered their food, and Matthew giggled at the amount Destiny was ordering.

"What?" Des giggled, "I'm starving."

Matthew laughed, "You sure you're gonna be able to finish all that?"

"Eh, I guess so. Whatever I don't eat our daughter will." Des said.

"You mean our son." Matthew said with conviction.

"Are we really going to argue about this, again?" Des complained.

"No, I'm just messin with you. I really don't care if it's a boy or a girl; I just want him or her to be healthy and happy." Matthew explained.

"I think he or she is already happy."

"How do you know?" Matthew asked.

"Because you're awake and we're together." Des said as she reached over and took Matthew's hand.

"And that's all that matters." Matthew replied as he leaned in for a kiss. They both wanted the kiss to last longer, but were sadly interrupted when they heard the waitress clear her throat.

"Here you go guys." the waitress said as she put the food in front of them.

The two ate and talked and enjoyed the rest of their date. Matthew laughed when he saw that Des was right. She had no problem finishing off all her food, plus some of his. When Des noticed Matthew laughing, she threw a french fry at him.

"Jerk." She laughed, "I'm eating for two now, remember."

"I know, but I still think it's funny."

"Oh you do, do you?" Des said with an attitude.

"Yeah, and I also think you're the most beautiful girl here." Matthew said, giving Des that smile that makes her heart melt.

"You still think I'm beautiful?"

"You always were beautiful, and you always will be." Matthew said.

The two shared a kiss, and then Matthew got up to sit next to Destiny. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Des." Matthew then had an idea, "Hey Des, what do you say we recreate the night I fell in love with you."

By the look on her face, he could tell they were thinking two entirely different nights.

"Not that night!" Then Matthew explained what he meant. "I'm talking about the night at the cabin. I was still in my wheelchair, and your brother had to carry me in. When the power went out and I went looking for flashlights. I asked my grandpa Asa to give me a sign that things were going to be ok, and then you came in. That was the sign; I knew as long as you were in my life things would be ok."

"Oh Matthew, that's so sweet." Destiny said as she kissed his cheek.

"So what do you say? You wanna go to the cabin tonight?"

"Yes Matthew, I would love to go with you."

Matthew paid for dinner, and then helped Des out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

As Matt and Des drove up to the cabin, they talked about the first time they were up there together, and what first attracted them to each other.

"It was your eyes." Matthew said. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Aww, well for me it was your smile. That smile always makes me feel so much better. I could be having the worst day, but as soon as you give me that smile everything just goes away."

They got out of Matthew's car and walked towards the cabin. As they stood on the porch, it started snowing.

"It's so pretty" Destiny said.

Matthew used the snow falling to form the perfect moment. He grabbed Des and pulled her into a romantic kiss. After the long kiss, Matthew took out the key, unlocked the door, and the two walked inside.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Des said.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"The last time we were here, you couldn't just walk in the door like you just did."

"A lot has changed since then." Matthew replied, putting his arms around Des's waist, hands landing on her baby belly.

"Yeah it has. We've been through so much since then." Her hands joined his on her belly.

"My surgery, me dating Dani, you dating Darren, all the drama with our parents."

"There was also you killing Eddie Ford and Nate putting you in a coma." Destiny added.

"Don't remind me." Matthew groaned.

"At least we're together now." Des said.

"No matter what happens in our lives, we'll always have each other." Matthew said.

Matthew started a fire in the fireplace as Des got comfy on the couch. Once the fire got going, he joined her on the couch, and the two curled up together as they watched the snow fall out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

After making out for hours, Destiny and Matthew fell asleep on the floor next to the fire, in each other's arms. The night had been perfect; the snow was falling, there was a fire in the fireplace, and Matthew and Destiny were finally together. This night couldn't any less perfect. Then they both woke up to the realization that their perfect night had come crashing down.

"Uhm, Matthew."

"Yeah Des." Matthew said, still half asleep.

"I hate to wake you up because you're very cute when you sleep, but…"

"But?" Matthew asked, becoming concerned.

"My water broke!" Des exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Oh my god." Matthew panicked, "Ok, let's stay calm. We need to get you to a hospital."

Matthew grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he began to panic even more.

"Ok, now we have a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem!" Des freaked out.

"We're snowed in." Matthew said calmly, trying not to freak Des out any more.

"Damnit Matthew Buchanan! Can't you do anything without having some form of disaster follow."

"Oh yeah this is entirely my fault!" Matthew argued, "You could've said you didn't want to come!"

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Des argued back.

Matthew tried to calm down, "Alright, arguing is going to get us nowhere. Why don't you just sit on the couch and try to relax while I call someone."

Des began to feel a little calmer when she saw Matthew take charge. Matthew took out his cell and dialed 911. When he explained the situation, the 911 operator gave him little hope.

"What do you mean you can't get here? Isn't it your job to come get people in dangerous situations? What the hell am I supposed to do?" Matthew yelled at the operator. He hung up the phone on them and immediately called the two people he could count on for anything.

"Mom! Dad!" Matthew panicked.

"What's wrong son?" Bo asked.

"You're not going to believe this but me and Des are at the cabin, and we got snowed in and now Destiny's in labor!" Matthew babbled pretty much all in one breath.

"Whoa there son, did you try calling 911."

"They were no help! They said there was too much snow and they couldn't make it!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll call Viv and try to get to you guys. Just hang in there." Bo said.

"Thanks dad." Matthew said, beginning to relax.

"You here that; my parents are calling Viv and then coming to get us. Everything is going to be ok." Matthew reassured Destiny.

"I just hope this little one can wait that long." Destiny said, trying to stay calm. She was still scared about the outcome of that night, but she knew as long as Matthew was there things would at least be a little ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew and Destiny waited for what seemed like hours for Bo, Nora, and Vivian to come find them. Matthew tried to stay as calm as he could, but seeing Destiny in that much pain made him feel extra guilty; he wished it was him going through it instead of her. At every contraction, he felt less and less hopeful that they would be rescued. He couldn't let Des see him like this; he had to be strong, for her…and their baby.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Matthew reassured Destiny, grabbing her hand in his.

"Matthew."

"Yeah?"

"Your hand's shaking." Des pointed out.

"Must just be cold." Matthew said, trying to hide his nerves.

"You're nervous too."

"A little. I just want everything to be ok." Matthew said, holding Destiny's hand tight, "You don't deserve this, any of it. I wish I could go through all of this for you. I just hate to see you like this. I've seen tears in your eyes more times than I'd like to see, and if I had it my way, we'd both be relaxing at your house listening to music arguing over who has better taste in music."

"I do obviously." Des said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh you do."

"Duh, I mean nothing's better than Lady Gaga and Katy Perry."

"They're alright." Matthew giggled. "But I got to say, Snoop Dogg and Linkin Park are so much better."

"If you say so." Des laughed, "Remind me never to let you influence our child's music taste."

"What's wrong with my taste?" Matthew complained jokingly.

"Nothing, if you like gangsta rap and metally alternative stuff."

"Oh like your girly bubblegum pop is better." Matthew giggled.

"Ok, fine. How about we compromise?"

"How?" Matthew asked.

"We'll let Dani pick out our kid's music." Destiny laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

They both starting laughing, but the fun didn't last long. Minutes later, Destiny had another contraction, this one much worse than any she'd had before. Matthew tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. He was about to give up when he heard his cell phone ring. He immediately jumped up to answer it. He was thrilled to see that it was his mom calling.

"Mom! Thank god! Where are you?"

"We're in a little bit of a situation." Nora said.

"What kind of situation? You're on your way here right?" Matthew began getting nervous.

"We're stuck at the bottom of the mountain. A tree fell in front of your dad's truck." Nora explained.

"Are you guys ok?" Matthew asked.

"We're fine. We're just not going to be able to get to you guys until someone moves the tree. How's Destiny doing?" Nora asked.

"Not good. Her contractions are really close together and I'm not sure how much longer before this kid is here. I'm scared mom. I don't know what to do." Matthew said nervously.

"Well I hate to freak you out any more, but you might have to deliver the baby." Nora explained.

"Are you serious?" Matthew panicked, "I've never done that before! I don't know what to do!"

"It's alright. Try to stay calm. Vivian is here; she'll walk you through it." Nora said, handing the phone to Viv.

"Alright Matthew, you ready?" Viv asked.

"I guess so. You ready Des?" Matthew asked, putting his phone on speaker.

"Not really, but our baby is, so I guess that means I need to get ready." Des said.

"Ok you two; ready or not, you guys are gonna be parents soon." Vivian said.

"What do we need?" Matthew asked.

"Towels, blankets, boiling water, something to tie off the umbilical cord, and something to suction out the baby's airways." Vivian explained.

Matthew started running around getting everything they needed. He was still shocked that he was going to be the one to bring his little one into the world.

"All set." Matthew said, returning minutes later with everything.

"Good. Now Matthew, I need you to look to see if you can see the baby's head."

At first, the thought of seeing any of that grossed Matthew out, but he knew it was up to him to bring his child into the world safely. Destiny would never forgive him if something happened to him or her. He had to man up and prove to Destiny, and himself, that he was 100% committed to her, and their baby.

"Yeah, I see the head, sort of. Kid's got a lot of hair." Matthew smiled.

"Alright then. Destiny, honey, at the next contraction I'm going to need you to push." Viv continued.

Minutes later, Destiny had the worst contraction yet. She grabbed Matthew's hand and started pushing as he watched in amazement.

"Ok, the head's out." Matthew said, "What do I do now?"

"Use the suction thing to clear out the baby's nose and mouth. Then once Des has another contraction, she needs to push again to get the shoulders out."

"Ok, got it." Matthew said as he sucked all the goo out of his child's airways. He dropped the sucker and held his arms out to catch the baby, "You ready Des?"

Destiny nodded as she gave one final push. Tears began running down her face as she screamed in pain. Moments later, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Matthew holding their baby. Matthew used scissors and string to cut the cord, then wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed it over to Destiny.

"Say hi to our son." Matthew said, placing their son in Destiny's arms.

"Congratulations you two." Vivian said. Neither of the teens had realized she was still on the phone.

"Thank you so much for helping." Matthew said to Viv.

"I just wish I could've been there. Although by the sound of things you seemed to do a good job." Viv congratulated, hearing Matthew and Destiny's son crying in the background.

"I'm just happy he's here and he seems healthy." Destiny said.

"I'm sure he's perfect, but to be on the safe side I'm going to see if I can get you guys some medical attention. It stopped snowing so maybe they can get a chopper up there."

Matthew and Des thanked Vivian for everything and hung up the phone so she could call the hospital. Seeing his little family together made Matthew much calmer, and it was only a matter of time until the helicopter came to bring them to the hospital where he just knew everyone would get a clean bill of health.


	5. Chapter 5

The new little family waited for the helicopter. Every minute that passed, Matthew and Destiny fell more and more in love with their son. He was the perfect combination of the two of them; he had Matthew's smile and Destiny's eyes. They were both still in shock over what just happened, but they were very happy that they got each other through it.

"I can't believe you did that." Destiny said to Matthew as she admired her son some more.

"Did what?" Matthew asked, wondering exactly what part of the night she was referring to. He thought of every event; dinner, coming to the cabin, making out, and delivering his child. He was pretty sure what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Delivered our baby. You were the one that was getting grossed out in Lamaze class, so I'm surprised that you actually handled everything. I thought for sure you would've passed out and I would have to do it on my own."

"Did you really not believe in me?" Matthew asked.

"I just know you to well." Destiny smiled, "But after tonight, I think my judgment was proven way wrong. Next time I'll let you show me the real you before I jump to conclusions."

"I don't have to." Matthew said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm always the real me when I'm around you. You bring out the best in me. I don't have to pretend around you."

Matthew leaned in to kiss Des, and as he did, he noticed something about his son he hadn't before.

"Des."

"Yeah Matthew?"

"Are babies' lips supposed to be blue?"

"What are you talking about?" Destiny asked. When she looked at her son, she noticed the same blue lips Matthew had noticed just minutes before. They both looked at each other; they both thought the worst.

"What if he dies?" Destiny started crying.

Matthew tried to calm her down, "Look, our son's not going to die. He's a fighter. He's got that Evans and Buchanan blood running through him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Matthew took a few of the extra towels and wrapped his son up in them, trying to keep him warm. He sat by the fire for a few minutes, thinking the heat might help, but it actually made things worse. Not only were his son's lips still blue, but now he was coughing.

"The smoke must be too much for him." He thought to himself. He decided to take his son away from the fire to see if the coughing stopped. He was relieved when it did.

"See Des, told you he'd be fine." Matthew lied to Des because the baby's lips were still blue. When she didn't answer, Matthew got nervous. He turned around to see her passed out on the floor. He did not know how long she was out, but her body was still warn, which was a good thing.

"Des! Come on! Wake up! Our son needs you!" He tried to wake her, but it didn't work. He didn't know what to do. Holding his son, he thought to himself, "I can't lose both of you."

As the thought of losing them haunted his mind, he heard the chopper touch down behind the cabin. The EMT's barged in, put Destiny on a stretcher, and took the baby from Matthew's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A very distraught Matthew asked one of the EMT's if he may go with them to make sure his son and the love of his life were ok. Trying to comfort him, the EMT put his hand on Matthew's shoulder as he said, "They are both in really good hands now. We'll make sure they get to the hospital safely. If there was more room in the chopper we would allow you to go, but right now your girlfriend and your son are our number one priority."

Matthew agreed, knowing the EMT was right. He decided to get in his car and meet them at the hospital. Only when he got outside, he saw his entire car was buried. There was only one thing he could do, make his way down the snowy mountain to his dad's truck.

The snow was knee deep, making every step he took difficult. His feet were beyond freezing because the snow had completely soaked through his sneakers. All of these challenges didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting to his family. At one point, he was so focused on his goal that he hadn't realized he walked off the driveway path and onto the tree line. His foot got caught on a tree root, and Matthew found himself rolling down the hill, the only thing stopping him being a tree near the bottom; the same tree that had broken off in front of his dad's truck.

-V-

The chopper made it to the hospital safely, landing on the roof as the trauma team waited for the new arrivals.

"What do we got?" One of the trauma surgeons asked.

"Black female, late teens, unconscious at the scene, vitals are normal except for lowered body temperature." An EMT responded as he pulled Destiny out of the helicopter.

Another EMT had the baby in her arms, "Newborn male, found with female and has blue lips and is coughing. "

The trauma team brought the two into the hospital and began examining them.

"Newborn appears hypothermic, get him into an incubator and order a CT scan to see if there's lung damage." The head of the trauma team said.

"Girl has major blood loss, get me 3 pints O-neg, stat." Another doctor on the trauma team said.

-V-

Bo, Nora, and Vivian all saw Matthew's fall and immediately wanted to know if he was ok.

"Stay here, I'll get him." Bo said as he got out of his truck. He made his way over to his son and was happy to see him still conscious.

"Matthew, what happened?" Bo asked.

"The EMT's came and took Des and the baby, but there wasn't enough room for me. I tried taking my car but it was buried in the snow so I had to come find you guys."

"Are you out of your mind? You could have gotten killed." Bo argued.

"I needed to get to my family." Matthew pleaded.

"Don't worry son, we'll get you there. You're gonna need to get checked out too."

"I'm fine." Matthew said, but the minute he tried to walk both him and Bo knew he wasn't.

"Let's just get you in the truck and get you over to the hospital."

Bo picked up his son and helped him into the back seat of the truck. The snow made it hard to drive, but the four finally made it to the hospital. Matthew's shirt was still covered in blood, and his fall made him look much worse than he actually felt.

"Oh my god! What happened?" An ER nurse asked.

"I fell, but I'm fine. Have my son and girlfriend gotten here yet?"

"You're the first to come in the ER tonight." She said sweetly, "And it looks like you did more than fall; your shirt's all bloody." Now the ER doctor came in.

"What do we have here? Matthew, you don't have to keep getting hurt just to see me." The doctor laughed.

"Where's my girlfriend, or my son, are they ok?" Matthew started to panic.

"Slow down there dude. Let's get you fixed up first. Now can you explain why your shirt's all bloody?"

"It's my girlfriend's blood. I was wearing this shirt when I helped her deliver our son."

"Wow. You go man. So other than what happened in the fall you're not hurt?"

"No."

"Alright then, let's get you an X-Ray of your leg and an MRI of your head." The doctor said.

The doctor brought Matthew for the tests while Bo, Nora, and Vivian waited in the waiting room. Vivian decided it would be a better use of her time to find out what's going on with Destiny and the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian searched the entire hospital until she came across one of her friends from the trauma team.

"Dr. Wright, I thought you had the night off?" The trauma surgeon asked.

"I did, but then something happened with one of my patients. I'm actually here to see how she's doing. Were you on the team that originally examined her?" Vivian asked.

"I haven't examined anyone all night. Have you checked with the rest of the trauma center?"

"I can't find any of them to ask them." Vivian complained.

"Ok, hold on. Let me call them and see if they've seen any new patients." He immediately pulled out his walkie-talkie and asked where the rest of the trauma unit was.

"We're diagnosing 2 patients that just came in via the chopper." The team on the other end of the walkie-talkie said.

"Can you give me a description?" asked Viv's friend.

"Teen mom and her newborn baby." Vivian and the head of trauma heard from the other end.

"That's Destiny! And her son!" Vivian exclaimed.

"You're sure that's your patient."

"Yes, now can you please take me to them? I can give the trauma team the information they'll need to properly diagnose her." Vivian pleaded.

"Alright, let's go. Do you want to call the family to let them know she's here?" The head of trauma asked.

"Well a very big part of her family is already here, but let me call the rest of them, just so they don't worry." Vivian said, using her cell to call Mr. and Mrs. Evans, as well as the love of her life, Shaun.

-V-

As Bo and Nora waited anxiously for Matthew to return, they looked up to see the Evans's running into the ER waiting room.

"What happened?" Shaun asked.

"Where's my baby?" Phylicia pleaded.

"Why are you guys here?" Richard asked.

Just as Bo and Nora were about to explain everything, Matthew's doctor wheeled Matthew back to his parents.

"How's he doing?" Nora asked, very concerned for the wellbeing of her son.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bo added.

"Matthew's fine, just a broken ankle." His doctor assured them.

"What about his head?" Bo asked.

"The MRI showed no sign of brain damage." The doctor continued. Hearing that gave Bo and Nora a sense of relief.

"Thank you doctor." Nora said.

"Anything else you guys?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah can you tell me where my daughter is?" Phylicia asked, wondering if her daughter was alive or dead.

"I was just with Destiny, and your new grandson." Vivian said as she came back into the waiting room.

"How is she? How's my son?" Matthew interrupted.

"Destiny had some blood loss." Vivian explained.

"Is it serious?" Shaun asked.

"We're giving her blood transfusions. As of right now, she's still not responding to stimulants, but if the transfusions work, we should see improvements soon." Vivian explained.

"Can we go see her?" Phylicia and Richard asked.

"Sure. Maybe hearing that her family needs her will help her recover."

Phylicia, Shaun, and Richard left to go see Destiny. Vivian was about to follow until Matthew stopped her.

"You said you took care of my son. How's he doing? Is he ok?" Matthew asked.

"Your son has moderate hypothermia as well as minor smoke inhalation. We've got him in an incubator in the NICU and have him on full oxygen."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"We're not sure yet. The next 24 hours are going to be very critical. You can go see him if you'd like." Vivian told Matthew.

"You guys want to come meet your grandson?" Matthew asked his parents.

"We'd love too." Bo said.

Vivian brought Bo, Nora, and Matthew to the NICU, where the new little Buchanan laid helplessly in his incubator with an oxygen mask attached to his face.

"Oh Matthew, he's absolutely perfect." Nora said.

"You did good son." Bo added.

"Thanks guys." Matthew said. Bo and Nora could tell Matthew wanted some time alone with his son.

"Hey son, we're going to go see Destiny and then go home to get some sleep. It's been a long night. Are you ok here?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for everything; it means a lot." Matthew said, reaching up from his wheelchair to give his parents a hug.

"We're just happy that you have your family now." Nora said.

Bo and Nora left the NICU to go check in on Destiny, hoping she was doing better than her son.

After they left, Matthew finally was alone with his son. He saw all the other families with their babies in the same little plastic bubbles his son was in. He reached in his hand and put it under his son's head.

"You shouldn't be here. Your mother shouldn't either. Both of you should be perfectly healthy and at home. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought your mother up to the cabin. You need to get better little guy."

Matthew decided to ask for help from a higher power. "Hey Drew, it's your brother, Matthew. I know we've never met, but our dad tells me you were an amazing cop. He said you always protected everyone, especially the ones he cared about most. I need you to do what you do best and protect my son. Get him out of here as soon as possible so Des and I can bring him home."

-V-

Bo and Nora walked into the ICU to see the Evans's gathered around Destiny.

"How's she doing?" Nora asked.

"Not good. She's still not awake yet." Shaun said.

"She'll pull through. She's a fighter." Bo assured the family.

"I hope your right." Phylicia said, "How's my grandson doing?"

"He's absolutely perfect. Matthew's with him now." Nora said.

"That's so good to hear." Richard said.

"Can I go see him?" Shaun asked, "I'm sure Matthew wants to come see Lil D anyway."

"Maybe he'll be the one to pull her through this." Phylicia said, holding her daughter's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Shaun hesitantly walked into the NICU, afraid of seeing his nephew so helpless. He felt as though it was his fault. He was supposed to be the protector in the family; why couldn't he protect his baby sister, and her new little baby from all the tragedy that has happened in their lives. He saw Matthew with his son and he realized that he could relinquish some of his control as the protector. Matthew was this baby's protector now; he would make sure nothing bad ever happened to his son.

"How's my nephew?" Shaun asked Matthew.

"Your girlfriend says they have him on full oxygen to try to counteract the smoke inhalation."

"Is it working?"

"She said they would reassess his lungs in a few hours. I guess we'll know more then. But at least the incubator seems to be doing its job; his temp has gone up 3 degrees."

"So it sounds like this little guy is a fighter, just like his parents." Shaun said, admiring his new nephew.

"How's Des?" Matthew asked, very worried for the love of his life.

"The transfusions seem to be working, but she's still not waking up."

"I wish I could go see her, but I don't want to leave my son. He already thinks I flaked out on him before he was born; I can't let him think that again."

"You're not a flake. You were in a coma for 6 months. I'm sure he understands, and besides, you brought him into this world; you can't get any less flaky than that." Shaun comforted Matthew.

"Will you stay with him? I don't want him to be alone." Matthew asked.

"Sure, on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me why you have a purple cast on your ankle. Most guys would get like black or blue or green. Why did you choose purple?" Shaun desperately wanted to know.

"Purple is Destiny's favorite color." Matthew said as he wheeled himself out of the NICU.

When he got to the ICU, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu, only now it was Destiny that wouldn't wake up instead of him. Now he understood how she felt for all those months, not knowing if he would ever recover. The Evans's immediately went over and hugged Matthew, "Thank you for helping our daughter. We're going to go see our grandson now. We'll give you a few minutes with her."

Matthew wheeled himself over to Destiny, held her hand in his, and as he sat, tears started dripping down his face.

"Destiny, you need to wake up. You're supposed to be the strong one. I don't know how you did it, sitting by my bedside for months knowing there was a strong chance I might never wake up. I was so thankful for the day I woke up. I was thankful to be back to you, my one true love. You make my life worth living, and now I have another reason to live; our beautiful son. He should be your reason to live too. He needs you; I need you. It scared me to think you might have to raise our son alone, and now it scares me to think that I might have to. I don't want to. I can if I have to, but what I really want is to raise him with you. You need to come back so we can raise our son and start our life together."

He reached over to kiss her cheek. After the kiss he felt an amazing thing happen. She squeezed his hand. She was fighting her way back to him; to their family.


	9. Chapter 9

"Matthew." Destiny whispered. He was so happy to hear her voice again.

"I'm right here, Des." Matthew said, kissing her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You lost a lot of blood and passed out."

"How's our son?"

"He's doing ok. I'm sure he'll get much better now that you're ok."

"When can we go see him?" Destiny asked, wanting to see for herself if her son was ok.

"As soon as you're strong enough to get out of bed. So you need to hurry up and get better." Matthew assured her. Minutes later, Destiny's doctor walked in.

"Hey! Look who's finally up!" He laughed. "You feeling better?"

"A little. I'm still a little out of it, but otherwise I'm doing better. Can I go see my son?"

"Well you seem to be doing ok, so I don't see the harm. Let me help you into the wheelchair and then I'll bring you down there."

The doctor and Matthew helped Des from the bed to the chair, then the three made their way to the NICU.

The three came in to see Vivian with the Evans's with their son. The Evans's were overcome with emotions when they saw that Destiny was not only awake, but out of bed coming to see her son. They all immediately ran over to give her a hug as Vivian finished up with the baby.

"Lil D, you're awake!" Shaun exclaimed.

"Oh my baby is going to be alright!" Phylicia cheered, crying tears of joy.

"Thank goodness we got our little girl back." Richard added.

"Your daughter's doing much better. We'd still like to keep her here a few more days for observations." Destiny's doctor said. As the doctor explained Destiny's condition to her family, Matthew wheeled himself back over to his son.

"You see that little guy; your mommy's almost better. Now you just need to get better so the three of us can be a family again." Matthew said. As he talked to his son, Vivian came over and shut off his oxygen machine and took the mask off his face. Matthew immediately thought this was the end of his son's life and began tearing up.

"Why did you take him off the oxygen? Is he that hopeless?" Matthew asked Viv with tears running down his face.

"It's ok Matthew." She comforted him, "I took him off the oxygen because he doesn't need it anymore. His lungs are strong enough for him to breathe on his own now."

Hearing that made Matthew feel like the luckiest guy in the world. First the love of his life wakes up, and now his son is getting stronger. He was even more relieved when he heard his son cry for the first time since he first delivered him.

"Is that our son?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah Des." Matthew smiled, "He's saying he wants his mommy."

Destiny's doctor wheeled her over to her son. She reached her hand in, and almost immediately, her son's tiny hand gripped her finger tight.

"See, I told you he needed his mommy." Matthew said, also allowing his son to grip his finger.

The two stared into each other's eyes and then back at their son.

"Looks like he's doing much better." Destiny's doctor said.

"My brother kept his word." Matthew said, his son now sucking on his finger.

"What are you talking about?" Destiny asked curiously.

"I asked my brother Drew to do what he does best and protect our son."

"Well then I think we should thank him for giving us our son back."

"How?" Matthew asked.

"Well since we have to give this kid a name anyway," Des laughed, "why not give him a name with some meaning behind it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we should name our son after his protector."

"I think my brother would like that." Matthew smiled. "What about you little guy? You like that?" The baby smiled back at him, making his whole body just melt.

"Alright Drew, now if mommy and daddy can get better, so can you." Destiny said, rubbing her son's tiny belly.

Matthew looked up at the monitor to see if Drew's body temperature had changed since he last checked.

"Another 2 degrees up." Matthew said, "That's my boy."

Vivian looked at the two of them with their son. Even though they were so young and so much had happened to them, especially since Drew arrived, she knew the three of them would be ok.

"It's been a long night, and I know you two boys have work in a matter of hours. Why don't you guys go home and at least try to get some sleep." Vivian said to Richard and Shaun.

"As long as I know my daughter will be ok." Richard said.

"I'll be fine dad. No sense having a million people here waiting around for Drew's temperature to go up. Me and Matthew can handle it." Destiny said, trying to get her parents to stop worrying about her. She knew deep down they never would, just like she would never stop worrying about Drew.

"Alright baby girl." Richard hugged his daughter, "I'll be back as soon as I get out of work."

"Me too Lil D." Shaun said, also giving his little sister a hug. Before he walked out the door, he took Vivian aside, "You'll look after them?"

"Of course. I'll be here until they are both ready to go home." Vivian kissed Shaun goodbye and he followed his father out.


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian walked back over to Matthew and Destiny, smiling at how much stronger Drew was getting.

"I'm going to go to work now, but you know I won't be far away. If you need anything feel free to call. I'll be back after my shift to see how he's doing." Vivian said to Matthew and Destiny.

"I should probably get going too. I'm sure the phones are ringing off the hook at home. I have to call everyone and tell them that everything is going to be ok, and that we have a new little edition to the family. You two going to be alright here alone?" Phylicia asked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Evans; I won't let anything happen to your daughter, or your grandson. I love them both, very much." Matthew said.

"I know you do; and I know they both love you." She hugged both Matthew and Destiny, "I'll be back later to check on my grandson."

After everyone was gone, Matthew and Destiny finally got some alone time with their son.

"I can't believe how much stronger he's gotten." Des smiled.

"You both have." Matthew replied.

"How many more degrees until he's back to normal?" Des asked.

Matthew looked at the monitor once more, "Just 3 more."

"Thank goodness. We'll be able to get him out of here soon. I couldn't handle seeing him in that stupid plastic bubble another day." Destiny said.

"Yup, he'll be home before you know it." Matthew said, playing with his son.

"I just wish I could hold him." Destiny said, watching some of the other parents hold their newborns. "All I want to do is hold him tight and tell him mommy's here and everything is going to be ok."

"You will Des, just give it time." Matthew tried to comfort her. Then both Matthew's and Destiny's doctors walked in.

"Matthew, we'd like to get you another MRI of your head. Once we get that, we can get you out of that wheelchair and back into some normal clothes." Matthew's doctor said.

"And Des we need to run a few blood tests on you." Her doctor laughed, "Sorry to say this, but you're still going to be stuck in hospital clothes."

"Do we both have to go now?" Destiny asked, "I don't want Drew to be here by himself."

"Drew huh. Sounds very sophisticated." Destiny's doctor said.

"Yeah, it's after Matthew's brother. He was the one who helped our son get better." Destiny said.

"Well then I don't think he'll be by himself. Sounds like he'll always have someone watching over him." Matthew's doctor added.

The two reluctantly agreed and kissed Drew goodbye through the incubator. Destiny's doctor pushed her while Matthew and his doctor followed out of the NICU and back to the rest of the hospital. They felt so guilty for leaving Drew all alone, but being by himself was exactly what he needed. His temperature kept going higher and higher, and in about an hour and a half, it was perfect.

Destiny came back first, and when the doctor wheeled her over to Drew, she was ecstatic to see that his temperature was finally up to normal. The nurse was with him checking his vitals, making sure he was ok.

"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Yes." Destiny said as she nodded with tears of joy running down her face. This was the moment she'd been waiting for since she woke up. The nurse put Drew in her arms and the whole world seemed perfect. She sat there admiring her son, who was staring right back at her, like she was supposed to explain the entire world to him.

"It'll be ok Drew. You're better and daddy's better and I'm almost better. We'll be out of here soon and your daddy and I will spend the rest of your life explaining everything to you. Anytime you have to talk about anything, don't be afraid to come to us, ok." Destiny said, knowing he was too young to understand, but she had to let him know that his relationship with his parents wouldn't be like hers.

"And we won't be afraid to tell you anything." Destiny heard from a very familiar voice. She looked up to see Matthew no longer in his wheelchair, but rather hobbling on crutches wearing normal clothes. He hobbled over to the rocking chair beside Drew's incubator, sat down, and was happily surprised when he saw that his son wasn't in the tiny plastic bubble that was holding him back from experiencing the outside world.

"Looks like Drew's doing much better." Matthew said, putting his crutches on the floor.

"Drew's not the only one getting better I see." Des smiled. She was so thankful her man was doing much better. The nurse wheeled Des closer to Matthew so they could both admire their son.

"Yeah, doctors say I can go home whenever I want. What about Drew?" Matthew asked.

"The nurse said he's doing absolutely fine, but Vivian wants to keep him here at least until tonight, just to be 100% sure that he'll be ok." Destiny said.

"Whatever it takes to get him home." Matthew smiled, rubbing Drew's head.

"So are you going home?" Des asked.

"Not until I can bring my family home with me. I'd stay here a lifetime before leaving without you."

"I love you Matthew Buchanan."

"I love you too Destiny Evans." Matthew looked down at his son, "And I love you too Drew Buchanan."


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny looked at Matthew with that face, a face he knew all too well.

"I know you want to stay here, and believe me I would love it if you could, but tomorrow is Monday, which means another week of school."

"Yeah, a whole week, so what if I miss one day." Matthew argued.

"You've already missed 6 months of school. You can't afford to miss any more. Besides, if I'm stuck here I need you to get all my assignments for me; I don't want to fall behind. And this way when people at school start talking about what happened, which I'm sure they will, if they haven't already, you can tell them what really happened, and how you were the hero that saved me and Drew." Destiny explained. She always knew exactly what to say to get him to agree with her. He knew she would make a great lawyer someday.

"Alright, fine. I'll go, but I'm not leaving until I absolutely have to." Matthew said.

As the two continued to hold their son, the Evans's and the Buchanan's walked in.

"Sorry we're late, I got stuck in court." Nora said.

"And I was working on a new case." Bo added.

"It's alright; we actually didn't mind having some alone time with our son." Matthew replied.

"We?" They both looked and saw that Destiny was awake and holding her son.

"Destiny! You're awake!" They both ran over and hugged her.

"And I see you got out of your wheelchair." Shaun said to Matthew.

"Yeah, I actually got released this morning."

"This morning." Nora said, "Then why didn't you call us to come get you?"

"Because I didn't want to leave Destiny, or Drew." Matthew said, admiring his son.

"Drew?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, after you guys left I asked my brother to protect my son. When he did and the little guy got better, Destiny thought the best way to thank him would be to name our son after him."

Bo and Nora began to tear up. Bo replied, "I think that's a fine name."

"So how is little Drew today?" Richard asked.

"He's doing much better. Vivian said we'll be able to take him home soon." Destiny said.

"That's absolutely wonderful." Phylicia said.

"Yeah it is. Now all we need is for you to get better too." Shaun added.

"I'm pretty much better; the doctors just want me here for observation. I will be missing school tomorrow though." Destiny said, glaring at Matthew.

"I get it. I'm going." Matthew laughed.

"Going where?" Nora asked.

"Home so I can get ready for school tomorrow." Matthew said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Bo said. "Come on son, let's go home."

Matthew hobbled over to Des and Drew and kissed them both, "I'll be back soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Getting ready for school the next morning, Matthew didn't feel right. How was he supposed to go to school and have a normal day when the loves of his life were still in the hospital? He looked down at the purple cast on his leg; Destiny had drawn a cute little heart on it with Drew's name and birthdate underneath. That was why he was going to school. He needed to go so he could graduate on time, so he could give his girlfriend and his son the life they deserved.

"Lookin good son." Bo said as Matthew hobbled out of his room.

"Have some breakfast before you go." Nora said.

"Thanks guys." Matthew said. He sat down with his parents and ate some of the pancakes his mother made. Minutes later, he checked his watched and saw it was time for him to go.

"Have a good day." Nora said.

"Thanks, I just wish Destiny was going too."

"She will soon." Bo said. "Who's coming to get you?"

"I called Dani yesterday because I know you guys didn't want me driving my car." Matthew explained, "She actually just texted me saying she was downstairs."

"Ok son, we'll see you later." Bo said.

"Are you coming home first or are you going straight to see Destiny after school?" Nora asked.

"I'm having Dani drop me off at the hospital." Matthew said as he hobbled out the door.

When he got downstairs, he saw Dani waiting for him in her car. She got out, opened the passenger door, and helped Matthew into the car.

"Thanks for the ride Dani." Matthew said.

"No problem. What the hell happened anyway?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Well I know what everyone has been saying, but I don't know the truth." Dani said.

"What have people been saying?" Matthew asked.

"Well one story is that you and Des were in a car accident and Des got pinned in the car and they had to cut the baby out in order to get her out." Dani explained.

"Wow. People certainly have big imaginations." Matthew laughed.

"That's not the best one. There's also a story going around that Marty came back and took you both hostage to try and steal your child the same way she kidnapped Liam." Dani continued.

"Is that really what people have been saying?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been able to get ahold of you or Des, so I don't know what to believe. You need to tell me what really happened." Dani said as the two walked into the school.

As they walked through the halls towards homeroom, everyone was staring at Matthew. Dani helped him get his stuff for class out of his locker, and then the two went into homeroom, where everyone immediately started asking a million questions.

"Is crazy Marty back?" One student asked.

"Can your car be brought back from the dead?" Another asked.

"Are Destiny and the baby ok?" His teacher wanted to know.

"Alright, I don't know what all of you heard, but I'm going to tell you the real story." Matthew continued to explain, "I brought Destiny to my grandfather's cabin Saturday afternoon. We were hanging out sitting by the fire for a few hours until we fell asleep. Really really early Sunday morning, we both woke up when her water broke. We tried to get to the hospital but we got snowed in and when we called 911 they couldn't get to us. When I called my parents they tried to come get us in my dad's truck, but then a tree fell in front of it, so they got stuck. That's when they called me and said I would have to deliver the baby; so I did."

Everyone stared in amazement. They couldn't believe everything they were hearing.

"So what happened after the baby was born? How did you end up in a cast?" The class continued to ask questions.

"After our baby was born, his lips slowly starting turning blue. That's when I tried bringing him near the fire to keep him warm, but that just made it worse because then he started coughing. When I turned around to see how Des was doing, she was passed out on the floor. Luckily my parents had already called the hospital and got the helicopter sent; otherwise it would've been a lot worse. When the EMT's got there, there wasn't enough room for me in the chopper, so I had to meet them at the hospital. I tried to get to my car, but it was buried, so I had to walk all the way down the hill to find my dad's truck. That's when I tripped on a tree root that I didn't see because the snow was so deep and fell all the rest of the way down the hill until I was stopped by the tree that landed in front of my dad's truck." Matthew finished.

"Oh my god!" His teacher said.

"What happened to Des and the baby? And did you say he?" Dani wanted to know.

"Yeah I did. We have a beautiful son. He went to the hospital with mild smoke inhalation and moderate hypothermia, but he's doing absolutely fine now. The doctors said we could actually take him home today. And Des is ok too. It took her a while, but she finally woke up after a few blood transfusions. As for me, I was the lucky one. I only got a broken ankle." Matthew continued.

"Purple cast?" A student asked.

"Destiny's favorite color. And she's the one that drew the heart on it."

"Is that your son's name underneath?" Another student asked.

"Yup, we named him Drew after my brother who was killed in the line of duty."

"Ah, I remember Drew." Matthew's teacher said. "He was always protecting those he cared most about."

"That's one of the reason's we named him Drew, my brother was the one who helped him recover." Matthew said.

"So you're here today, and you said Drew's coming home tonight, so when is Des coming home?" Dani asked.

"Hopefully as soon as school ends and I go to the hospital to see her." Matthew said. "You want to come with me?"

"I'd love too." Dani said.

The two couldn't wait until the end of the day. Matthew wanted to see how his son and girlfriend were doing, and Dani wanted to meet her new nephew.


	13. Chapter 13

The bell finally rang for last period to end. Dani and Matthew were thrilled that the day was over. Now they could finally go see Destiny, and Dani could meet baby Drew.

Dani went to her locker before getting Matthew from his last class.

"What took you so long?" Matthew complained.

"I had to go to my locker, sorry." Dani argued.

"Sorry, I just really want to go see Des and Drew." Matthew apologized.

"I know; we'll be out of here soon. We just need to go to your locker then Des's locker first." Dani comforted him.

She grabbed his books off his desk as he hobbled out the door. Once they got his stuff from his locker, they grabbed Destiny's, as promised. Matthew hobbled as fast as his crutches would let him, knowing it was only a matter of time before he saw the love of his life again.

The drive from the high school to the hospital seemed like hours. Dani tried distracting Matthew by talking to him about anything other than Destiny or Drew.

"So how's basketball going?" Dani asked.

"Pretty good actually; now that your boyfriend is gone, I'm captain." Matthew bragged.

"That's great. I'm sure you're an amazing captain; you're one of the best players on the team." Dani said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Drew to see daddy playing."

"When's your next game?"

"Friday." Matthew said.

"Well then I'm sure both Des and Drew will be there." Dani assured him.

"I hope so."

The two finally reached the hospital. As soon as they walked in, all the nurses at the nurses' station hugged Matthew and asked how his day was.

"Good. My friend here wanted to meet my son." Matthew replied.

"That's wonderful. Speaking of your son, I have good news." One of the nurses said.

"Really? What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Your son has been moved from the NICU to the regular nursery." The nurse said cheerfully.

"That's great!" Matthew smiled; he was thrilled that his son was doing so much better. "What about Destiny?"

"She's doing better too. She's now in her own room out of the ICU." The nurse happily said.

"Are you serious?" Matthew couldn't contain his excitement. "Can you take us to them?"

"Certainly." The nurse said, guiding the two towards Destiny's room.

The nurse walked in to see Destiny watching reruns of America's Best Dance Crew.

"Hey Des, you have some visitors." The nurse said.

"Hey beautiful." Matthew said as he hobbled right to Destiny's side. "I brought someone to see you."

"Des!" Dani yelled excitedly.

"Dani!" The two hugged each other tight.

"Matthew told me everything. How are you?" Dani asked.

"So much better; thank goodness Matthew was there."

Destiny looked at Matthew, "Have you seen our son today?"

"Not yet. How's he doing?"

"He's doing great. You would never know anything bad happened to him." Des smiled.

"We got really lucky." Matthew said.

"Yeah we did." Des said.

Matthew and Destiny looked as though they were having a moment, and Dani started to feel like a third wheel.

"Hey, Matthew and I got you your school stuff." Dani said.

"Thanks Dani. I owe you one." Destiny said.

"The only thing you owe me is getting the hell out of here." Dani laughed.

"Now that I can do." Des laughed along.

"Does that mean you're coming home?" Matthew desperately wanted to know. "Will you be home for my game on Friday?"

"Hopefully." Destiny answered. She really wanted to be back home, sleeping in her own bed, eating her normal food, and most importantly taking care of Drew with Matthew.

The cheery nurse came back in, this time with a very special someone.

"Look who I brought." She said, pushing Drew's bassinette into the room.

"Hey little guy." Matthew hobbled over and picked up his son.

"He's perfect." Dani said, admiring little Drew.

"Hey Drew, this is your Auntie Dani." Matthew said as he handed Drew to Dani.

Dani stared at little Drew in her arms and smiled. "He's definitely got your smile Matthew. And he's got Destiny's eyes."

"That's what we thought." Destiny said.

"Hey Des, where's your family?" Matthew asked as he joined her on her bed.

"I thought you and Drew were my family." Destiny smiled.

"We are, but I meant your parents and Shaun."

"They left this morning. I told them since I was ok it would be stupid for them to stay here waiting for me to come home."

"So you've been by yourself all day." Matthew looked concerned.

"Yeah, but I actually didn't mind it. It gave me some mommy time with Drew."

"I can see why you'd want that." Dani smiled, "Who wouldn't want to spend all day with this little miracle?"

"I wish I could." Matthew said.

"You will soon. We'll be home before you know it." Destiny comforted him, "And then you and I can spend all day every day with our son."

"Sounds perfect." Matthew leaned in and kissed Destiny.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday night came, and Matthew couldn't wait to show off his moves on the court. He was finally out of his cast and could actually play. Being in that cast made him realize how much he missed playing.

The guys all gathered in the locker room to change into their uniforms. As each guy opened his locker, tons of sports equipment fell out. On the doors of the lockers were the players' sports idols, with pictures of themselves playing right next to them. Some of the older players had pictures of family and friends as well, along with any good luck charms they might have.

Matthew opened his locker not to sports icons, but to pictures of him and Destiny, and Drew's first ultrasound picture. He reached in and took out the purple sports wristband with the "D" on it he got the day Drew was born and put in on, along with the rest of his uniform.

"You miss them don't you?" The kid next to him asked.

"Yeah, but I know they'll be home soon." Matthew replied.

He kissed the picture of Destiny and Drew he took at the hospital. "This one's for you guys." He shut is locker and led his team out onto the court.

-V-

Destiny walked in just as Matthew stepped onto the court. She made her way over to where Dani and the Buchanan's were sitting, trying hard to sneaky so Matthew wouldn't see her. She put Drew's baby carrier down next to Dani, forcing everyone to look up to see who it was.

"Des!" Dani happily exclaimed.

"Yeah I know; I can't believe it either. I thought I was going to be stuck there at least until the end of the weekend." Destiny smiled.

"Well we're glad you're here. I'm sure Matthew's thrilled too." Nora said.

"Actually, he doesn't know. I want to surprise him." Destiny said.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Dani said.

The girls all sat and watched the game, cheering every time Llanview scored. The game seemed to take forever, staying tied mostly the whole time. Finally in the last few seconds of overtime, Matthew got the ball. He didn't know how he could possibly make this half-court shot, but he knew he had to try. He couldn't live with himself knowing he would have to tell his son how he didn't even try. He dribbled the ball once, closed his eyes, and threw the ball as the opposing team started running towards him.

The buzzer sounded and everyone stared as the ball flew through the air. The entire moment seemed in slow motion, finally going back to normal speed when the ball hit the rim and glided through the hoop. Matthew's half-court shot had won the game.

All the Llanview fans were ecstatic over the win; cheering and carrying on, acting like little kids on Christmas morning. Dani and Nora went onto the court, soon followed by Destiny and Drew. Matthew looked back from his cheering team to see all the women in his life coming towards him, including the woman of his dreams. He ran up to hug her, but was stopped by the baby carrier separating them.

"You're here!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Destiny said, putting Drew's carrier on the floor to kiss Matthew.

"I thought you were in the hospital?" Matthew said.

"They sprung me early. I told them me and my son couldn't spend another day without our number one basketball star." Destiny smiled.

Matthew picked up his son's carrier.

"Aren't you going to hang out with the winning team?" Destiny laughed.

"The team can wait. Let's go home." He put his free arm around Destiny, still holding Drew in the other. The two walked arm and arm out of the gym, toward their new lives as a family.


End file.
